Consequences
by itsangee
Summary: SEQUEL TO CONFESSIONS! The Society help Connie devise a training programme to help with controlling her anger. When Shirley gets involved, Connie starts to realise the consequences of her new powers. Rated T for mature themes and occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Mbali97 for coming up with the name! This is a sequel to Confessions. If you have not read Confessions, I advise you read that first (it's a long CQ story set after Book 4). Please RnR! If you have plot ideas, tell me! Basically, I'm using my poll results from ages ago to see what you guys want, and this will be about Connie/Col relationship, Connie's training and the Society as a whole, cos that's what you voted for when I was asking what you wanted Vengeance to be about! (sorry for deleting that btw :P) So this is a new sequel to Confessions- forget about Vengeance, this is following a completely different plot. **

**Please RnR, and if you have ideas, tell me! **

"I can't do this."

Col Clamworhty stood stock still at the door to the ward. His hand was gripping tightly to someone else's, who now pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Yes you can!" Connie Lionheart smiled at her boyfriend encouragingly. "I'll be there to help you. Just tell her the truth, she'll understand."

"No she won't." He was already backing away from the door slowly. "Why would she? She really thought I liked her! Why would she understand if I suddenly told her that I didn't?"

Connie sighed. She should've seen this coming. _He's just too nice_, she thought with a half smile. But maybe she could use that against him…

"Look, how come you had no problem pretending you were cheating on me, but now you're suddenly too kind to tell Shirley that you don't love her?" She looked him directly in the eyes, and put on a sad face.

Col felt his heart beat faster as Connie's gaze bored intently into his eyes, pulling on his heartstrings.

"Okay, fine." He sighed in defeat. "Let's do this."

Taking a deep breath, Col pushed open the door to the ward. His insides squirmed as he glanced around, looking for Shirley's bed. He quickly found it- her bright blonde hair, uncharacteristically messy, was hard to miss. He could already see the deep scratches on her face, and the many plasters and bandages that covered her arms. Col made his legs move in a way he hoped would look vaguely like walking, and hesitantly made his way to Shirley.

Shirley's face brightened immediately as she saw Col. She shouted over to him. "Col! I hear that Connie's been…" she trailed off as a girl with raven-black hair in ripped jeans came into view behind Col. "Oh."

"Hi Shirley." Connie came to stand beside her, but Shirley instantly shrank away, a look of pure fear reflecting in her eyes.

"Don't talk to me!" she yelled. "And don't dare touch me, you monster!"

Connie stood, embarrassed, as every face in the ward turned in their direction. "Is there a problem, Miss Masterson?" asked one of the nurses.

"Yes, I want her out!" She pointed a shaking finger at a startled Connie.

"Now, Shirley, there's no need for that. What has this girl done to you?"

"She's the reason I'm here in the first place!" She tried to sit up.

"Shirley, calm down." Col put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back into the bed. "You were attacked by a bird, remember?" His eyes locked on hers, trying to silently tell her to shut up. "Connie's done nothing wrong."

Shirley opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Col was right- there was nothing Shirley could say to Connie now. Not with all these non-Society people around. She glared at Connie. "Leave. _Now._"

"Listen Shirley, we can explain…" Col started running through his head how he was going to tell Shirley the truth.

"No." Connie stepped back. She looked apologetically at Col. "_You_ can explain. I'll see you outside." And she was walking to the door before Col could protest.

* * *

"What happened to 'I'll be there to help you'?"

Connie looked up from her moccacino and found Col standing in front of her. She stood up from her seat in the waiting room, draining the last of her drink and throwing the empty polystyrene cup in the bin. "I'm sorry."

"Well you should be!" He started to walk towards the entrance. "You promised you'd be there. Why'd you just bail on me?"

Connie trailed after him. "I know, I shouldn't have… I wasn't thinking…"

"No, you weren't. But I was. I was thinking about how I was going to have to tell her, by myself, without any support. So thanks." He'd stopped walking now.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, catching up to him, "but I couldn't stay in there. Everyone was staring at me, and I could sense her anger towards me… how did she take it?" Col was silent. "When you told her that you don't love her and the kiss was fake?" Connie clarified.

"Well, she now hates me. She said she never wanted to see me again." Col shrugged. "Oh well, it's her loss." He grinned, and Connie laughed.

"I really am sorry. Are we okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." Col took her hand and pulled her after him, through the automatic doors and into the car park where Evelyn had arranged to pick them up. They quickly spotted her Citroen, and Connie saw Evelyn wave out of the window. They walked over, hand in hand.

"Looks like everything went ok?" Evelyn raised her eyebrows, noticing that the two looked happy. "Or do you both have weird grins 'cause you're holding hands?"

Connie dropped Col's hand, blushing. She slid into the back seat, followed by Col. Evelyn pulled out of the car park and into the main road.

"Um… my seat belt's broken." Connie held up the metal buckle, which had become detached from the black belt.

Evelyn sighed. "That's George's doing- he's fiddling with everything at the moment. It's probably also been in his mouth." Connie gingerly dropped it. "Oh well, you'll be ok without a seat belt, it isn't far."

"The middle seat belt's fine, I'll sit there." She slid into the middle seat, squashed up against Col. He smiled and silently took her hand. "'Cause I'm all about safety," she finished dramatically, and fastened the belt. Evelyn narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her in the rear view mirror.

"Connie, you're blocking my view. Lean away from Col." Evelyn half smirked.

Connie tilted her head to the side.

"Further." Evelyn eyed her. Connie leaned further away. "Further."

"If I lean any more I'll crick my neck." Connie frowned.

Evelyn sighed heavily and averted her gaze on the road ahead. Connie sat back up straight, knowing she wasn't even blocking Evelyn's view in the first place. Evelyn had been acting coolly around Col since Connie had turned up at his house yesterday. Connie thought that she must have been partially blaming him for the whole running away incident, which wasn't exactly fair. Col had just been following orders from a Trustee, and had never wanted to hurt Connie. Now the pair were back together, Evelyn didn't seem too happy about it.

"We're going to the Mastersons'." Evelyn interrupted Connie's thoughts. "There's a meeting with the Trustees, and some other Society members."

"Why?" asked Connie.

Col spoke up for the first time. "I'm just gonna take a wild guess here, but I'm guessing it's about… you?" He looked at Connie, who sighed.

"The Trustee's are going to arrange a special training programme for you, to help you with your new powers and… abilities, and…" Evelyn struggled to find the right words.

"Stuff." Col finished for her.

"You mean, stuff like attacking people and landing them in hospital? Stuff like spontaneously turning into a creature every time I experience any emotion? And like fainting when I try and stop it?"

Col swallowed uncomfortably. "Umm… yeah."

Connie sighed, frustrated. "I've already told you, there's no one who can help me. How is someone going to train me on how to use Kullervo's powers? There's not even any books I can read on that, not like my Universal training."

She stopped talking and sat in silence. They were pulling into the Mastersons' driveway. Evelyn looked at her again in the mirror. "Look, Connie, that's why we're having a meeting- to try and come up with a solution that will help you, and not be dangerous to anyone."

Connie snorted sceptically. "Good luck with that."

**Revieeewww!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love you all! Keep reviewing! And thanks to Mbali97 for coming up with a name, cos I can't even name my own story :D**

Col sat next to Connie, on a hay bale just big enough to seat the two of them. They were surrounded by faces that they knew extremely well by now. Evelyn and Mack sat on a wooden bench; a gurgling George sat upright on Mack's knee, who was bouncing him soothingly. Dr Brock sat to the side; his hair seemed to be rapidly disappearing and appeared even thinner than Connie remembered it. She felt a pang of guilt, sensing that her disappearance had caused him too much stress. Kinga and Morjik were there, representing the Trustees. The rest had been called elsewhere, to see to a renegade weather giant that was causing havoc. The rest of the Chartmouth Chapter were there, and some of their companions. Lavinia was rubbing her eyes wearily; Rat was yawning broadly, not bothering to cover his mouth; Jessica and Arran were both bleary-eyed. Connie felt terrible, knowing that she was the cause of all this sleep-loss.

She stood up shakily. Everyone fell silent and looked at her. She felt their eyes blazing into hers, and couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"I… erm, I just wanted to say," she began, stuttering, "that I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I promise I'll never run off again." She sat back down.

"Why are you sorry?" Rat grinned. "You got us time off school, _and _gave us something useful to do with our time. We owe you one!" Connie looked at him sceptically.

Kinga stood up, gaining authority. "Now, we all know why we're here. We're relieved that Connie has been found, of course, but we need to take immediate action, to avoid another disaster."

She turned to Connie. "We need to begin you're training. As you know now, what happened in the cave was part of your training- it was to see how you handled your anger. And…"

"I handled it badly." Connie finished for her.

"Well, yes. So we're devising a special training programme for you." She now spoke to everyone. "I thought it fit to hold a meeting, to inform you all of Connie's training and the special treatment we are all to give her."

Connie groaned. She didn't like the sound of this already. Col took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"For the foreseeable future, no one is to make Connie angry or upset, for everyone's safety. During Connie's training, we will be recruiting the help of creatures known for their tempers- fire imps and weather giants, mainly. Most of these have or have had problems controlling their powers when they get angry or upset. They will be able to show Connie how to let off her anger healthily."

"So what can we do to help?" asked Mack.

"I've told you," replied Kinga, "you are to keep Connie relaxed and happy. When she can control her powers properly, you won't have to worry about her getting angry, but for now, be gentle with her."

"What about school?" asked Connie. "What if someone annoys me there?"

"Don't worry Connie, you have me and Rat; we'll look after you." They all looked over to where Rat was rhythmically flicking a piece of straw. "Well… I'll look after you." Col laughed. "I wouldn't count on Rat for much." Rat scowled back.

"Well, this is just great." Evelyn's voice made everyone stare at her in surprise. She stood up angrily. "Connie's well-being lies in the hands of the one who hurt her in the first place."

Mack turned to stare at her. "Now, Evelyn, you know this isn't Col's fault. He was just following orders…"

"He didn't need to follow those orders! Didn't you ever teach your boy how to say 'no'?" She jabbed a finger towards Col, who was sitting, silent. No one said anything, apart from Rat.

"Erm… do you know George is eating that straw?" He pointed towards where the tiny toddler was sitting with a fistful of straw, chewing on it happily.

Mack and Evelyn ignored him. "Of course I did!" Mack replied to Evelyn.

"Really? Cos I don't remember you being around much, to teach him _anything_."

Connie gasped. Evelyn hardly ever got mad at Mack, and she had never mentioned his absence during Col's childhood before. Everyone else was still silent, shocked at the argument that was spinning out before them. Col stood up slowly, his face showing no emotion. He headed quickly for the door of the barn. Connie stood up to go after him, but then she heard Evelyn's next remark, which made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Maybe if you _had_ been around, Col wouldn't be such a push-over. He'd know how to say 'no', and he wouldn't go breaking my niece's heart and driving her to run away."

"No!" Connie shouted angrily. The door slammed as Col went out it, and she saw his silhouette disappear. "This is _not_ Col's fault!"

Connie was aware of a hand pulling on hers. It was Kinga. "Connie, stop…" she warned. Everyone had left their seats, and were backing towards the door Col had just left. _Stop what?_ Connie thought?

Then she realised how cold Kinga's hand felt against hers, and how hot she suddenly felt. Red blurred her vision, and in an instant she wasn't in her human body any more. The form of a fire imp felt strangely familiar and comfortable. She distinctly heard Evelyn's scream, and the door banging as everyone ran through it. And she could clearly smell burning wood, and knew exactly what was happening, but it was too late. She forced herself back into her human body, and then darted for the door before the fire consumed her completely.

* * *

Connie fell onto the damp grass, coughing and retching. She felt an arm around her shoulders and a hand brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked up to see Col knelt beside her, and she leant back into him, her body shaking.

"Fire brigade, please. Yes, there's been a fire…" Mack was talking into his mobile phone. She pulled back from Col, knowing what she had to do. The fire already covered over half of the barn- the fire brigade would never reach them on time to save it. Closing her eyes, she melted into a sylph, and flew over the top of the barn, knowing that everyone was watching her. She blew down gusts of air to try and calm the flames, but only succeeded in making them rage more out of control. She tried a water sprite instead, dowsing the flames with cool water. This was more effective, and soon she had put out all the flames. She returned to a human, to see what damage had been done.

Almost the entire barn had been wiped out. Looking around, she saw that everyone had made it out safely. She looked back at the charred, wooden walls, at the exact moment that one collapsed completely. The roof was already gone.

"Oh… Mr Masterson isn't going to like this…" Rat stated unhelpfully. Mr Masterson was at the hospital with Shirley, but had agreed to let them use the barn anyway.

Evelyn ran over, followed by Mack, who was carrying a wailing toddler. He dumped George in Lavinia's arms, who began to rock him, cooing soothingly.

Evelyn pushed Col away from Connie and wrapped Connie into a tight hug. "Connie, I'm so glad you're ok! What happened?"

Connie pushed her off angrily. "What happened?" she repeated. "What happened was, after Kinga told everyone not to make me angry, you did that exact thing." She walked over to Col and took his hand, pulling him over to Evelyn. "Look, I know you have a problem with me and Col still being together, because you think me disappearing was his fault, but you have to understand- this is all just a big misunderstanding. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, so please don't blame Col."

"Actually," said Kinga, coming over to stand with them, "It was all my fault- I should never have asked Col to kiss Shirley. It was unfair, and I was wrong. So please," she turned to Evelyn, "please let Col off the hook. If you don't, it'll just cause more problems, because Connie will get angry again."

"Ok." Evelyn turned to Mack. "I'm sorry I accused you of not being a good father- I wasn't thinking."

Mack rolled his eyes. "I don't care- it's Col you need to be apologising to."

"No!" Col spoke up for the first time. "I don't blame you for blaming me- even I blame myself. It _is_ my fault." He took his hand out of Connie's. "I don't even deserve to be holding your hand- you deserve better."

He started to walk away. "Col, wait!" Connie ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"Home." He replied curtly, and then broke into a sprint as he ran up the Mastersons' drive. Connie stood and watched him go, disappearing down the rocky lane.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really like this chapter, it just turned out to be depressing fluff that doesn't really come to anything in the end, so... if you don't like it, please be honest, and I'll change it. I know my stories need more action, and I promise I'll try and get this going soon! :D Chapter dedicated to CopyCatsHurtfulKisses, for test-reading this and telling me to post it :D**

"What are you doing?"

Connie let the window bang shut with a thud, and whirled round to face Godiva. "Just getting some air."

Godiva sat down on Connie's bed. "I just came up to tell you that I've bought a house. It's near your Uncle Hugh, and that… wolf-like boy you call Rat." Connie thought she saw Godiva slightly shudder. "I'm moving in tomorrow."

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Connie raised an eyebrow, secretly pleased that she was leaving.

"Yes, well, all the paper work's done, and no one's living there, so- why not?"

_Yes, why not- please go _thought Connie. Godiva got up and headed for the door. "So I'll still be seeing you around, making sure you're not up to mischief with that boy of yours." Connie's jaw tightened. "I think Evelyn's started to see my way of thinking too- she's not exactly warming to him at the moment."

"Did Evelyn tell you about what happened earlier?"

"Yes, well she told me that you got angry and set fire to the barn, and that it was Col's fault."

Connie snapped her eyes to Godiva's face, giving her full attention. "Wh-what?"

"Looks like Evelyn and Mack are going to have a lot of repairs to pay for. Maybe your relationship with Col _is _too risky."

"But… Col had nothing to do with it!" Connie whispered to herself, as Godiva had left the room and gone downstairs. "Did he?"

* * *

"Col!" Connie stretched out a talon and tapped on the window. The curtain was immediately pulled back and Col stared at her, entranced. She shifted from a siren to a dragon, and the spell was broken. Col, no longer under the influence of her voice, whisked the curtain completely out of the way and opened the window.

"This isn't a good idea," he whispered out to the shimmering silver dragon, hovering precariously in the night sky, battered this way and that by the wind. Connie took her chance and darted in the window, making Col stumble backwards in surprise. She reverted to human form.

She turned to face Col. He had his back to her, and was staring desolately out the window, into the night sky. Connie stood behind him and wrapped her arms round him, trying to get him to talk to her. "What is wrong with you?"

"You know what's wrong." His voice was emotionless.

"Why are you freezing me out?" She tried to look into his eyes but he looked away. Connie sighed in frustration. "Ok, I give up." She stepped back, reaching her hands behind her neck, and unclasped the silver chain. She went and placed the silver C on the windowsill next to where his hand was resting. Col looked at her, his eyes empty.

"If you won't talk to me, this isn't going to work." Connie had no intention of going through with this- she wanted to make him give in and talk to her.

Col looked her in the eyes for the first time that night. Connie was scared of what she saw there- his eyes were hollow and empty. "You're right. This isn't going to work."

"Is this another part of my training? To see how I react to this? Is Kinga hiding in your house?"

Col shook his head sadly. "I wish I could say yes." He took her hand and pulled her up to the window with him. "But I can't. I can't do this any more Connie. All I ever do is hurt you."

Connie felt the tears running down her cheeks. "N-no, please, don't do this…" She grabbed his hand. "I love you Col. Please don't leave me. You can't break up with me. I need you." She stopped talking, letting her sobs take over.

Her whole body was shaking as the sobs racked through her, and she clutched the windowsill, her knuckles turning white. She let out a loud wail, no longer a human, and the room went black, as it tipped up and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Connie's eyes flew open almost as instantly as they'd closed, and found herself on Col's bedroom floor. Col leapt down beside her as Lavinia burst into the room. "What on Earth was… Connie?" Lavinia knelt down beside her. "What are you doing here?" She quickly took in the situation. "That was a banshee wail. What happened?" She looked at Col.

Connie grabbed Col's hand. "Col broke up with me- and look what it did." She pulled herself up to a sitting position. Lavinia scowled at Col.

"Col, you were told not to make her angry or upset! What were you thinking?"

"That's what I was thinking about." He went and sat on his bed heavily, and Lavinia sat next to him. Connie stayed on the floor, hugging her knees. "All I ever do is hurt Connie. If she's got to stay happy, it's best if I'm out of her life."

"No!" Connie's eyes widened. "No no no! Col, you can't say that. You're the one person that _always_ makes me happy, _always _makes me laugh, _always _cheers me up."

"But what about at the barn? You only got angry 'cos you heard Evelyn talking about me. It'd be a lot easier if you didn't have me to… care about."

Connie stared at him, shocked. "You…" she whispered. "You really think that if you dumped me, I wouldn't care about you any more?"

Col shrugged.

"I thought you knew me better than that." Connie swallowed hard. "But… obviously not."

"Oh, for God's sake," Lavinia cut in, "can you two just make up? Kiss, hug, whatever, I just can't bare to see you argue like this!" Col looked at Lavinia. "Ok, I can take a hint, I'll leave you two in private." Lavinia left the room quickly.

Connie stood up and sat next to Col on the bed. She tentatively took his hand, worried how he would react. He didn't pull away.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Col puller her in, wrapping an arm around her. She buried her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to protect you- I don't want you to get hurt, and when you're with me, that's all that seems to happen."

"It was _one_ time." Connie reinforced the word _one_. "The only way you can hurt me is by not being with me. Please don't do that to me- ever again."

Col was silent.

"So are we still together?" Connie asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes," replied Col, going to the windowsill and putting her necklace back around her neck, "but remember, everything that happened in the past ten minutes, it wasn't your fault. I would never break up with you because of you… you know what I mean."

"Yup, you're giving me the old 'it's not you, it's me' speech!" Connie half laughed.

"But it's true," Col replied.

"Col?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and just kiss me." She smiled at him.

Lavinia smiled from the doorway as she watched the couple kiss by the window, the night sky making the perfect backdrop of stars. She went back downstairs to make a cup of tea, grinning to herself the whole way.

**Sorry for the bad chapter :S review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all my reviews from the last chapter :) please review again!**

"Ok, _why_ are you still blaming Col?"

Connie glared at Evelyn from the kitchen doorway. They had just seen Godiva off, wishing her luck in her new home, and waving as she drove off with Hugh, who was giving her a lift.

Evelyn put down the dirty bowl stained with garish orange baby food and turned to face Connie. "I'm not-"

"Godiva said you told her I set fire to the barn and it was all Col's fault." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"When did she tell you that?"

"Last night."

Evelyn seemed to be lost in thought for a second, and then she shrugged and turned back to the sink. She picked up the bowl and began to rinse it out with hot water.

"Well?" Connie uncrossed her arms and came to stand beside her. "_Why_ are you still blaming him?"

Evelyn said nothing, concentrating on scrubbing at the food stains with a tattered sponge. She squeezed the bottle of washing up liquid hard, making bubbles fly everywhere, to the delight of George, who sat in his high chair watching the scene unfold. He giggled and clapped his hands.

"Do you know he nearly broke up with me last night?" Connie asked, taking the bottle off her, trying to make Evelyn pay attention to her.

Evelyn finally spoke. "Well, at least the boy has _some_ sense."

Connie slammed the bottle down hard, startling both Evelyn and George. "_What_?" Tiny bubbles spurted out of the open lid, and floated over to George, who wafted them with his hand, amused.

But Evelyn wasn't worried about the bubbles that were staining her kitchen table; or her toddler who was attempting to eat one of those bubbles; or the scalding water that had been left running. She was more concerned about her niece and the change that had taken over her.

"Connie, what's wrong with your eyes?"

Connie blinked. "What?"

"Your eyes, they're…" Evelyn looked again, to find them completely normal. Well, as normal as mis-matched eyes could be. "They were a different colour. One was gold and the other yellow."

Connie gulped. She knew what was happening. "Th-that's happened before." She shakily took a seat next to George, who reached out to her. She let him grasp her little finger. "At school, when I nearly shifted but I managed to stop myself, but it made me faint- Col said my eyes changed colour. They were the colour of Kullervo's eyes."

Evelyn nodded. "You stopped your body changing but your eyes still changed."

"Does that mean my eyes change colour whenever I shift?" Connie had never really thought about it before.

"Let's try it."

Connie nodded and stood up, wrestling her finger out of George's grasp, which was surprisingly strong. Her outline blurred and she became a silver-tinged banshee. Evelyn studied her eyes.

"Yep- gold and yellow."

Connie changed back to her human form and sat back down. Evelyn took a seat opposite her. "So when I change," Connie said, her forehead creased, "I'm not just using Kullervo's powers…"

"You're turning into Kullervo," Evelyn finished for her.

They were both silent as they contemplated this.

"But do you have any strange urges to create giant tidal waves that'll wipe out the whole of humanity?" Evelyn was half-joking, half-serious.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Of course not. But it's that kind of anger that makes me shift. So… are you going to tell me what you meant when you said 'at least the boy has some sense'?"

Evelyn sighed heavily. She took George's empty beaker and took it to the sink. _She always makes herself busy when she doesn't want to talk about something_ Connie thought.

"I just meant… well, you know really. Think about it. Everything bad that happens-"

"Is _not_ because of him," Connie almost shouted. "It's…" She stumbled.

"Just listen to me." Evelyn wasn't looking at her, her eyes focused on the sink full of pots. She started to run the water and spoke up loud over it. "Don't interrupt, just hear me out, please." Connie nodded, forgetting she couldn't see her. Evelyn took her silence as an invitation to carry on. "The time when everyone found out about your powers, it was because you changed during a Society meeting. Why? Because you were angry with Shirley for being rude about _Col." _She emphasised his name. "At school, you nearly shifted because you were mad at _Col_. When you ran away, it was because you hurt Shirley by shifting. Why did you shift? Because you were mad at _Col_. And then you set fire to the barn, because you were worried about-"

"Okay, okay, I was worried about Col, I get it." Connie folded her arms. "But most of the time it hasn't actually been his fault."

"I know. But that time at school, it was his fault- he shouldn't have been pressuring you."

"You did the same when you found out!" Connie accused. "You tried to get me to tell the Trustees just five minutes after me telling you." Connie rubbed her forehead wearily. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. George reached out to her again and grabbed her finger. It was almost as if he could sense her distress. _Maybe it's a universal thing… I'll figure that out later. What about Col wanting to break up with me? And Evelyn still blaming him? And my eyes changing colour- Kullervo's a bigger part of me than I thought. But he doesn't completely take over me… _Connie groaned and rested her forehead on the cool, wooden table. Her head was swimming. _I've got WAY too much to think about._ She closed her eyes.

"I'm not saying that it's all entirely Col's fault." Evelyn's voice cut through all the thoughts screaming in Connie's brain. "I'm saying that he has somehow been involved in everything that's happened to you over the past few months. And maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if you weren't… so emotionally attached to him."

Connie's eyes shot open and she took a sharp intake of breath, but she couldn't see clearly. Her vision swam before her eyes.

"Connie?" Evelyn dried her hands and came over to the table. She placed a hand on Connie's shoulder. Connie raised her head and looked at Evelyn. Evelyn gasped.

"You look terrible!"

"Thanks," Connie grumbled wryly.

"You look like you need to go back to bed."

Connie shook her head. "No, I'll go out and get some fresh air." She went to get her shoes and a coat from the hallway. She came back into the kitchen to go out the back door. "I'll go and meet someone." She grabbed her mobile off the counter to call someone.

"Why don't you meet with Anneena or Jane? You haven't seen them since you were found safe- they're probably dying to see you. I'm surprised they haven't been round." It was obvious that Evelyn wanted her to go and see anyone but Col.

"That's because I told them not to come- but yeah, I'll give them a call. If not, I'll see them at school tomorrow." She was already dreading school, and all the stares she'd receive off anyone who had heard about her disappearance- which was probably the whole school.

"Okay, have fun." Evelyn picked up George and took his bib off. "And Connie, just think about what I've said."

Connie paused at the door, and shook her head. "I don't need to." And she shut the door behind her, already dialling Col's number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so some of you apparently didn't get the last alert email- don't know what's wrong with that. Can you please tell me if you got this? And I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyy Conniiiiiiee!" Connie was surprised to hear Rat's voice on the other end of the line. "Why are you ringing Col? Gonna invite him over for a smoochy session?" He started making kissing noises down the phone. Connie grimaced as she heard shuffling and banging, and a loud "ow!" from Rat.

"Sorry about that," Col's voice took over.

"Col, what have you done to Rat?" she asked sceptically.

"He attacked me!" Rat's voice came from the background. "Beat me up, brutally pummelled me to a pulp, do you _know_ how violent he is?"

"Shut up!" hissed Col. "Connie, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong? Nothing's wrong! Why would something be wrong?"

Connie could almost see Col rolling his eyes. "Look, I'll meet up with you and we can talk about whatever it is. Is it about last night?"

Connie winced- Col should _not_ have said that. Of course Rat's voice chimed in next.

"Oooooooohhh, what happened last night? Tell me!" She could imagine him bouncing up and down. "Tell me everything! No, wait… not everything, spare me the details. No, I want details. What happened? Where was it?"

"'It' is _not_ what you think, and 'it' is none of your business. Connie do you want me to meet you at your house?"

"NO!" Connie almost shouted. "I mean… it's a bit… crowded."

"Well, how about mine?" Connie heard Rat laugh at this.

"Yeah, so you can take her up to your room and-"

"Connie, hold on a sec." She heard a clunk as she was put on hold. A few moments of silence passed by, and then another clunk told her that Rat had been dealt with. "Sorry, again. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'm on my way out, so I'll meet you wherever you are."

"Well, I'm in Mallins Wood, at Merlin's Oak, but I'm with Rat…"

"S'okay, I'll meet you both."

"Ummm, are you sure? What do you wanna talk about?"

"Anything to get my mind off what Evelyn just said."

* * *

"What did Evelyn say?" Col demanded as soon as Connie came into view below them.

"Well that was disappointing," Rat remarked. "I thought you were gonna make out or something as soon as you saw each other."

Connie looked up the tree at him and rolled her eyes. "We need to get you a girlfriend."

"No thanks, I'm quite content stalking you two."

"Rat," Col said in a tired tone of voice, "I say this in the nicest way possible- _go home_."

Rat jumped down nimbly and landed lightly on the balls of his feet. "Okay, I can take a hint, you two wanna be alone. But a word of advice- beds are comfier than trees. Just saying." He held up his hands in surrender as Connie swatted him, then he had disappeared into the trees.

Connie touched the tree bark with her fingertips and closed her eyes. She felt into the wood and found it teeming with life. Finding a wood sprite link she transformed into one and made her way up the middle of the trunk. She appeared on the lowest branch where Col was sitting with one leg either side. Connie regained her human shape.

"Oh my- ahh!" Col toppled forward in surprise and Connie leaned forward to steady him. "Connie, you have _got _to stop doing that!"

"Hey, I've not exactly made a habit of it. And you've got to stop getting stuck in trees."

"I'm not stuck!" He inched slowly towards Connie, who sat with her back against the sturdy trunk. "So… what did Evelyn say?"

"That we should not be so emotionally attached." Connie said bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Col nearly fell out of the tree again. "She still blames me doesn't she," he managed to stutter when he had regained his balance.

"Sort of…" She recounted her conversation with Evelyn, and everything that had happened, including her eyes changing colour, and about George seeming to sense her distress.

"So, what do you want to talk about? I think you've got a lot of choices there."

Connie drew her knees up to her and rested her head on them. "I've got so much to think about, I don't even know where to start. And I keep thinking, maybe it would be easier if…" She stopped. She hadn't even meant to say what she now didn't want to say, but she couldn't take it back.

"If what?"

"I had one less thing to worry about."

Col was silent. Connie tried again. "You know what you wanted to happen last night?"

"You mean me wanting us to break up?" he asked abruptly.

Connie gulped and nodded, her throat too tight for her to say anything.

"I'm guessing you can now see where I was coming from?" he asked. She nodded. "Wow, so I couldn't convince you, but Evelyn could?"

Connie shook her head. "No, she just… reinforced it." She looked Col in the eyes. "I'm sorry… I don't know what to do. I can see why breaking up wouldn't be the end of the world, but it might be a big mistake too…"

"Yeah, you need each other!" Connie and Col both jumped and Col pitched forward again, only stopped by Connie. Rat came out from underneath the tree. "Man, if I knew what this conversation was really about I would never have hid behind this tree to listen to it. But I'm glad I did now." He sprung up, caught hold of the branch and hauled himself up, plunking himself down by Col. As soon as he was seated, he proceeded to yell at them.

"What the hell are you two thinking?" He pointed at Connie. "You have SO much on your plate right now, you need him more than ever!" He pointed at Col. "So why the hell would you break up just because stuff's getting a bit rough? That what happens in a relationship- it's not all sunshine and rainbows you know! It's tough. But if you like each other enough, you stick together. And I thought you two _really_ liked each other. I honestly can't believe you're being this stupid!"

Connie and Col just gaped at him, opened mouthed. "Ummm… Rat, did you just give a long speech consisting of _relationship_ advice?" Connie almost laughed, and she would've done if she hadn't been so upset. She looked at Col.

He looked back at her. Neither of them knew what to say, but they both knew that Rat was right.

"Do I have to tell you everything?" Rat sighed dramatically. "This is the part where you admit that you love each other and need each other desperately and yada yada yada and we all live happily ever after. So make out, go do… couple-y stuff, just _please_ I can't bear you being like this!"

Connie laughed. "Well, I guess we've been told."

"Yep." Col kissed her, and Rat made a gagging noise. "What, you told us to! And earlier you wanted to see us 'make out'." He made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Yeah… I'm happy for you really. But I'm outta here. And I really am this time." He jumped down from the branch and sprinted off in the direction of Hescombe. Col drew Connie up closer to him and hooked an arm round her shoulder.

"So, you've got a tough time ahead with all your training; looks like you need me."

Connie just nodded, knowing in her heart that they were doing the right thing- she just wished her head would see it the way her heart did.

**Sorry for the lame chapter again- I promise I'll add more action and stuff from now on, and I'm going to focus on her training. But I had to get this whole breakup thing sorted out :D Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you hate the start of this chapter, just keep reading ;D read and review! please! :D**

"I hate you Connie!" Col yelled at the top of his voice.

Connie shut her eyes and said nothing.

"My life was perfect until you waltzed in, messing everything up."

Connie screwed her eyes tighter.

"You think you're so special- well you're not. Just because you're a Universal, you think you can do anything. Well let me tell you- you're wrong."

Connie concentrated on breathing steadily. In, out.

"I don't know how I ever ended up with you- all you've done is make me un-cool and unpopular. You're _so_ not worth this."

Connie pushed Kullervo down with her shield, but it was too late. He leaked through her defences and flooded her mind, toppling over her inner-self and becoming the dominant person.

"Connie!" Col's touch brought Connie back to the present. She opened her eyes abruptly to find Col holding her hand.

"W-what happened?" she stuttered.

"You shifted."

"Well, looks like we've got a _lot_ of work to do." Kinga, who had taken responsibility for organising Connie's new training, dropped her pen onto her clipboard. "The situation doesn't seem to have got any better."

"I don't get it," Col let go of her hand and stood up. "You _know_ that what I'm saying isn't true. Why do you let it affect you?"

Connie shook her head. "I don't know." But she did know. When Col had been told to hurl insults at her, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. But all of the insults rang true. And of curse he didn't mean them- but they must have come from somewhere. They were all based on truth- he _was_ becoming more and more unpopular. If Col had come up with these thoughts that easily, they must have already been partly his thoughts to begin with.

"We need to work on controlling the anger." Connie gritted her teeth. Kinga had already said this; she didn't need to be told again. "We don't know how to stop the actual shape shifting, so we need to make sure you can stay calm enough not to shape shift. And there are lots of creatures known for their strong tempers, that have had to master them- you're not alone."

Connie nodded. "Like fire imps and weather giants- I know. But will they even want to help me?"

Col and Kinga both laughed at the same time. "What?" asked Connie.

"You're asking us," replied Col, still laughing, "if a bunch of mythical creatures would want to meet the world's only universal- who's saved the human race and the entire Society- and play a vital part in helping her with her training?" Col looked at her sceptically.

"Well, I guess so." She shrugged. "Do you already know who we've got?" She looked at Kinga.

"Yes," she replied, her bright orange scarf slipping off slightly as she nodded. "We've already contacted some and we have a few fire imps and a weather giant- and they're local."

Connie and Col's heads both snapped up at the same time to stare at Kinga. "A… a local weather giant?" repeated Col.

"Yeah, you know- Shirley's weath-"

"NO!" Connie and Col both yelled at the same time. "Umm…" Col stammered, looking quickly at Connie, "we mean… isn't there another weather giant that can help us?"

Kinga shook her head. "I'm afraid not- Tormenta is the only weather giant in England, in fact. All the others are abroad, and there's only a handful left in the Society- most were on Kullervo's side but are now rebelling. We have them under control- the other Trustees are dealing with the situation. I've been hearing from them, apparently the giants are finding it very hard to control their anger at Kullervo's defeat."

Connie winced.

"But Tormenta is one of the only weather giants left in the Society, and therefore one of the only ones that have managed to control their anger and stay away from evil- so she's perfect for helping you."

"Tormenta doesn't want to help Connie," Col insisted, "she wants to mess her up. Well, Shirley does anyway."

"Will Shirley be at the training sessions?" Connie asked.

Kinga shrugged. "She doesn't _have_ to be, but it would be helpful to have her on hand to help with her companion, though you can bond without her. She's coming out of hospital today, so it'll depend on whether she feels up to coming or not."

"She'll either refuse to come because she now hates Connie even more than before," Col thought aloud, "or she'll come so she can try and screw up her training. I don't like this- it's dangerous. Your asking the girl who hates Connie more than anyone else to let her weather giant train her? She'll probably persuade her to throw a lightning bolt at her or something."

"I'll be on hand to help," replied Kinga firmly. "Don't worry, I'll be there if anything goes wrong."

"Yeah, like last time?" Connie mumbled.

Kinga visibly flinched. "Yeah, well, we all learn from our mistakes. We'll take it slowly, I promise."

* * *

Connie reached the top of the moors breathlessly and stopped, bending over to rest her hands on her knees. She took a few deep breaths. Col pulled her along. "Come on, it's not that steep!" He laughed, and pointed ahead. "Look, there's Kinga and… looks like Shirley turned up."

Connie started taking deep breaths again, although not because of exhaustion. They reached Kinga and Shirley quickly. Overhead a deep black cloud hovered menacingly. It was almost a purple colour, and looked like it was about to empty itself onto their heads. Shirley followed their gaze upwards.

"Don't worry- she won't rain on you. Not if I don't tell her to." Her voice was icy and she scowled at Connie.

Connie stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Look, Shirley, I don't expect you to forgive me. What I did was wrong and horrible, and I'm ashamed. So, I know you'll never forgive me, but I want you to know that… I'm sorry."

Col grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his side. Shirley's eyes darted to their clasped hands.

"C-Col… are you two going out again?" she whispered.

Col gulped. "Erm… yeah."

"But in the cave, you said you loved me, and that you never even liked Connie, and that she was pathetic, and that… I'm babbling aren't I."

"The reason we came to see you in the hospital was to tell you that that wasn't real." Connie could see the pain in Col's eyes. "It was part of Connie's training. I was supposed to get Connie angry to see how she'd react, and we figured this was a sure-fire way."

Shirley looked from Col to Connie, then back again.

"Well… okay, I get it. No hard feelings. I forgive you for lying to me Col, and Connie, I forgive you for almost killing me." She gave a shrill laugh. "So, let's get on with this training!"

Connie narrowed her eyes at Shirley, and then almost burst out laughing. Shirley would never get over something like that so quickly. She really needed better lying lessons. Taking a deep breath, Connie faked a smile. She'd go along with it, for now. She felt Col tense beside her, but noticed his fake smile plastered on his face.

"Okay," Kinga clapped her hands once, "let's get started."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter dedicated to Angeltales321 AKA Becca (:D) for persistently telling me to update- I'd never have got round to doing it if she hadn't have kept asking, so thanks to her :D and also dedicated to Maddie, cos you keep moaning that I've never dedicated a chapter to you :P happy now? :P :D**

"Can I have a quick word with Col before we do anything?" Connie asked, just as Kinga was opening her mouth to speak again.

She faltered. "Oh… okay then, but don't be long." She eyed them suspiciously as Connie dragged Col out of earshot.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Connie ground to a halt and proceeded to whisper. "You told me that you told her what really happened?" she hissed. "When we came out the hospital!"

"I did," Col mumbled, looking down at his feet. "But she… err…"

"What?"

"She may not been exactly… conscious." He pretended to find growing interest in his shoelaces.

"She fell asleep?"

"Yeah. And that's when I told her."

"But you said she hated you."

"Well, she probably does now, I don't believe that 'no hard feelings'," he mimicked her preppy voice, "for one second."

"Me neither." Connie paused. "I've got a bad feeling about this. She's planning something."

"Well, I've got your back. Just keep your eyes open for any tricky business."

Connie nodded and they hurried back over to Shirley and Kinga.

"First things first- you need to bond with Tormenta so you can communicate and she can help you. I've already filled her in on the situation." Shirley grabbed Connie's hand and gently pulled her closer to the swirling column of mist that stretched high above them, forming one of the giant's legs. Connie thought she felt Shirley's grip tighten, as her fingernail dug into her palm. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes- so Shirley was trying to mess with her already. She innocently pulled her hand away.

"Okay." Connie closed her eyes and easily located the violet thread that symbolised the giant's powers. She tugged on it with her mind, asking Tormenta silently to let her in.

Connie felt a gust of wind hit her like a hurricane. She dug her feet into the ground, and could still feel herself by the others, but at the same time she was deep inside her mind, strengthening the connection with Tormenta. The gale gradually calmed, until it was a light breeze gently rustling her long strands of dark hair.

_Greetings, Universal._ Connie smiled- bonding with a weather giant wasn't as dangerous as she thought.

_I am here to help you with controlling your anger, yes? _Connie confirmed her question silently, by not severing the bond between them.

_Then I am the right person to help you. I myself have had to overcome many traumas in my life- traumas that would turn any other weather giant against the whole of humanity._

Connie was vaguely aware of her feet losing contact with the ground. She felt herself being lifted up by a hand made of nothing but the wind, but she didn't question the safety of this. She was only slightly conscious of her movement- all her energy was focused on the bond inside her mind.

She was unprepared for the images that Tormenta suddenly sent her in a wash of drizzle, spray hitting her face. She saw skies around her becoming full of a thick, black smoke, ugly to look at. She could smell the toxic air, choking her, and she started to cough.

In the next second she was at the Arctic, watching as bears drowned in the deepening sea that used to be their home. Other animals drifted around helplessly, and looking closer, Connie could see that many of them were frost wolves.

Then they were in a thick, deep green forest, and the hum of insects filled the air. She could feel the static energy seeping from every tree, as the wood sprites called out to her. Then their cries as their only home was chopped down.

Then a wind farm, one she knew well, stood on top of a cliff, waves crashing down below them. The white spikes pierced the air, and a dragon swerved steeply around as he almost collided with it. Connie sighed. All the problems humans had caused for mythical creatures and ordinary animals, and even when they tried to fix it, it caused problems for someone, somewhere. There really was no easy way out.

The encounter ended and she opened her eyes, to find she had been placed back on the floor. She blinked and looked around. Kinga and Col were staring at her intently, and Shirley was looking off in another direction. She turned round to face them.

"Sorry about that, Tormenta says she had to leave quickly, as showing Connie the causes of her anger made it all return and she didn't want to end up hurting any of us."

Connie saw Col and Kinga visibly blanch; the prospect of an angry weather giant turning on them was not an inviting one.

"Well," Kinga stepped forward, "You see, Connie. Even Tormenta, who has endured a lifetime of seeing creatures suffer at the hands of humans, still has trouble controlling her anger. It's not strange that you have trouble controlling yours!"

Connie was silent for a second. She took a deep breath. "So I've got years to come of having to run away from people every time I get angry, in case I accidentally kill them?" She whispered.

Kinga shook her head- "No, that's not what I… I didn't mean it like that."

"Well that's what it sounded like to me!" Her fists were already clenching. She gulped. Why was she reacting like this? She wasn't even angry- just shaken from the images she had just witnessed.

"Look, I think we should continue this another day." Col put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms soothingly. He took hold of her hands and gently uncurled her fists. Connie closed her eyes, but not before she saw Shirley's piercing glare. "Let's go home."

"Yes- we'll meet again another day, when Tormenta is feeling better too." Kinga nodded, already starting to walk off. "I'll ring you with the details soon."

Shirley walked past them, in the direction of the barn. "See you guys again soon." But she couldn't manage to walk past without accidentally knocking Connie in the shoulder.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Evelyn shouted as soon as she heard the front door open. Col closed it behind them both.

"Okay-ish." Connie tugged off her coat, as Evelyn came through the living room door. Her mood visibly darkened on seeing that Col was there as well. George, who was sitting comfortably propped on her hip, instinctively reached out his hands towards Col. Col went to take him.

"Oh, it's okay, I was just going to put him to bed." Evelyn turned her body so George was away from him.

"I'll do it," replied Col. "You look worn out." Connie watched silently from the bottom stair, as she tugged her Converse off. Evelyn sighed and handed George to him.

"Okay. Connie, you know what to do." Col's jaw tightened, but he slid past Connie and started making his way up the stairs. "Hi Dad," he called down as an afterthought.

"W-what? Oh, hi Col." Connie poked her head round the living room door to see Mack staring intently at a Grand Prix race. She laughed and followed Col upstairs.

He was already in the nursery, looking at the wall of creatures as he always did. Every time he went in, it fascinated him even more than the last time.

"You know, you're good at art." He touched a golden dragon softly, and George reached out and did the same, laughing to himself.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She opened a drawer and got out George's nightclothes.

Col handed George over to her. "Better let you change him. You 'know what to do'. I'm not capable of putting my own brother to bed."

Connie shook her head. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not."

"Well, if you don't want to put his pyjamas on him, maybe you can change his nappy."

"Oh… okay, I'll let you do the nappy."

Connie laughed. "Thought so." She laid George down on his changer and started to undress him. She wasn't aware that Col had come to stand right behind her, until she felt his hands around her.

"What happened?" He whispered into her ear, pulling a strand of her hair back from her neck.

Connie shivered from his touch. She mentally pushed down the longing that rose up inside her. "It was horrible. She showed me all the things she'd seen, that humans have done. That we'd done. And I've seen thousands of those images before, but seeing it from the eyes of someone who's actually been there is so different to seeing it on TV, where it feels like there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know; it's terrible."

"No, you don't know; you haven't seen it yourself," she replied, a little more harshly than she intended. Col pulled away from her. "Even when we try and help, it still creates problems- take the wind farm, for example. It caused problems for-"

"For flying creatures. Like the Pegasus. _My _companion."

Connie turned around and found Col had backed off. In just one sentence, she had pushed him away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, it's- _George_!"

He darted past her and she flung around in time to see that the toddler had rolled over onto his stomach and was half dangling off the changer. Col grabbed him before he could fall and set him back on his back.

Connie gulped, feeling her hands slightly shaking. She couldn't even look after George properly- she could have let him fall. "I'm a mess." She stuttered, staring down at her hands.

Connie prised George's pyjamas gently out of her hands. "Go to bed. I'll finish George off."

"No, it's fine. I can do it. Besides, it's eight o'clock- don't be stupid."

"Connie, you look like you're about to collapse. Go to bed now, I'll come in and see you in a minute, I'll just get George in bed first."

She sighed in defeat, not voicing the concerns already surfacing in her head. What would Evelyn have to say if she found Col in her room when she was in bed? She didn't want him in any more trouble. But her eyelids were already drooping, and she blinked to clear her vision.

She went across the hall and fell onto her bed, already asleep before her head hit the covers.

**Please review! Thanks to people that have added me to their alerts list and favourited me/it, but pleeeease, I'd like to know what you like about it and any improvements! So pleeeeeasee review! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: well, sorry I left it so long again... but not as long as last time ;D so... yeah. I like this chapter, but it sorta takes a different turn and I'm not sure everyone will be happy with it. But tell me what you think anyway and if enough people don't like it, I promise I'll change it. So please be honest! **

Connie's eyelids fluttered open as she felt a slight touch on her neck. She turned her head slightly to find Col laid out next to her.

"Col!" she hissed, sitting up. "You need to go, Evelyn will be checking on us."

"We'll hear if she comes up the stairs, then I'll go back into the nursery- it'll be like I've been there the whole time. Stop stressing about it." He tugged her back down next to him, knocking the breath out of her. Before she'd had time to regain it, his mouth was on hers.

"Stop," she managed to get through, and pushed him off her. "I'm too tired."

Col sighed. "Okay." Connie rolled over to lean her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing- his steady and hers shallow.

"Col?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish we could just stop time? Stay in one moment forever?" she whispered into the darkness.

"All the time."

"Like when?"

"Like now." He buried his face into her hair, and she felt his breath on her neck. Instead of shivering like she usually did, it made her relax a little more. "Everything's perfect, just in this one second."

"Not really. I have an angry weather giant as my trainer and a lovesick bitch controlling him. That doesn't bode well for my wellbeing."

Col laughed at her name for Shirley. "Well the lovesick bitch isn't going to get within a mile of you if I think she's going to hurt you, alright?"

Connie smiled. "Thanks Col."

"Same goes for Tormenta. This training's your choice- you can stop any time you want to."

"But I need it."

"I know you do, but- wait, how did we get onto this topic?" He mentally kicked himself- he'd been trying to take her mind off it. "We were talking about freezing time."

Connie sighed. "But we can't freeze time. Sooner or later, I've got to face them again. I've got to learn how to control myself now, before I end up hurting someone again." She had a flashback of Shirley's face, terror etched across her perfect features as silver talons dug into her pale skin. Her screams echoed in Connie's mind. She started to tremble.

"Ssssh," Col started to stroke his hand up and down her arm comfortingly. Her trembles gradually subsided.

Col knew exactly what had caused her to get so scared. "Forget about that now- it's the past."

"But I don't want to think about the future either. That terrifies me just as much."

"Then don't. Think about the present." He pulled her even closer to him and drew in for a kiss. She didn't push him off this time. Their kiss became deeper and Connie's mind started to go blank as she kissed him back. Col smiled to himself- he'd succeeded in making her forget her worries even if it was just for a minute. Taking a snap decision, he moved his hand round the back of her and found the zip on her skirt. He started to tug it down, when he felt Connie stiffen.

Connie broke away abruptly and shrank back against the wall, as far away from him as possible. She looked at him, only just making out his face in the darkness. Col held up his hands. "I'm sorry."

"No. I am." Connie stared down at her feet. Col came and sat beside her, their backs resting on her bedroom wall. He didn't speak. Connie guessed he was waiting for her to say something. She tried to formulate a sentence in her head, but every way she worded what she wanted to say, it didn't feel right. In the end she just sighed and slumped against him.

"Connie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to push you further than you wanted to go…"

"No, it's not that I don't want to…" she trailed off as he looked at her and she blushed furiously. "It's… I… I _can't_."

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen what happens when I'm so angry that I lose control of myself."

"But… why would you be angry?"

"I wouldn't. But I might… you know, lose control. I could hurt you."

Col rolled his eyes. "You won't hur-"

"Did you not see what I did to Shirley?" she started to shout, but Col put his hand on her arm.

"Ssssh, Evelyn will hear."

"I'm serious," she replied, more quietly, but still angry that Col wasn't seeing her point.

"I get it. But you hurt her because you were angry."

"No, because I lost control and shifted. Wouldn't that be just a _little_ bit awkward if I'd have shifted just then?"

"You're not going to lose control! Stop saying that!"

"But-"

"This is completely different to when you hurt Shirley; I don't even know how you can compare them. And besides- you don't know how you'll react if you never try."

Connie stared back at her feet, not trusting herself to speak.

"You can't keep pushing me off forever Connie."

"I'm not pushing you off."

"Yes you-"

"I just don't want to go too far and-"

"Well what's your version of too far?"

"Oh I don't know- attacking you, maybe?"

Col shook his head. "I see the problem here. Just listen, okay?" Connie nodded. "You got angry, lost control and shifted, attacking Shirley. Yeah?" She nodded again. "And you're worried about losing control again. But when you lost it with Shirley, you were acting through anger- that's what made you attack her. That's what caused Kullervo to come out inside you and made you shift. It was a…"

"Negative emotion." Connie finished for him. She'd thought about it before- she'd always involuntarily shifted because of a negative feeling, like anger or sadness. After she shifted, she'd _then_ lost control. It wasn't losing control that made her shift. She nodded slowly.

"Do you get me?" he asked. But she didn't reply- she just leant forward and kissed him again. She tried not to think and just go along with it. Col waited a moment, before pulling Connie to him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her legs round him, running her fingers through his hair. His hands moved down her back and finished pulling the zip down, but then he hesitated. Connie pulled back slightly to look into his eyes questioningly. "Col?"

He didn't know what he wanted anymore. He'd only done it in the heat of the moment, and now he wasn't sure. Connie reached a hand under his t-shirt, making him want to carry on. He started to pull her skirt down slowly, not really knowing what he was doing. He suddenly remembered where they were and he let go of her completely. "We can't- not here, not now. Evelyn will be…"

"Checking in on you," a low voice came from the doorway. Two pairs of startled eyes snapped to Mack's face to find him leaning on the doorframe. Connie rolled off Col immediately.

"Dad, I-"

Mack took a few steps forward. "You have approximately ten seconds before Evie comes up those stairs. So Col, I suggest you sort your hair out and get in that nursery, as you have been spending some quality time with your baby brother. Comprende?" Col just blinked in surprise. "Well- move!" Mack hissed. Col practically ran out the room, smoothing his hair down. Connie just stared at Mack. He shook his head, sighing. "You need to be more careful, Connie. You're lucky it's me that came upstairs."

Connie couldn't speak- she was too busy turning every shade of red humanly possible.

Mack carried on. "So here's a tip- next time wait 'til you're home alone. Okay?"

Connie nodded, her face still matching the colour of her scarlet curtains. Mack turned to go.

"Mack," Connie heard her voice before she realised she had even spoken. He turned back. "Thanks." she whispered, hearing Evelyn coming up the stairs. He turned and left the room before Evelyn came in to find Connie, apparently fast asleep.

Evelyn looked suspiciously at her niece's still form, her back turned to her. She was unaware of Connie's eyes wide open, and her heart beating fast.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, two updates in two days- I'm on a roll! Thanks for the lovely reviews :)**

"Wake up!"

Connie's eyes unwillingly dragged themselves open and she squinted at Evelyn's figure leaning over her. "You'll be late for school." Evelyn pulled back the curtains, letting the sunlight filter in. Connie grumbled and shut her eyes.

"Connie!" Evelyn huffed, yanking back her blanket. "You'll be late, get… why are you still in your clothes?"

Connie glanced down to find she was still in her outfit from yesterday, but her skirt was hanging off. She swallowed and avoided Evelyn's gaze. "Guess I was so tired I only managed to get half dressed."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes, and then sauntered out the room, shaking her head. "You have half an hour before the bus is here," she called over her shoulder. Connie groaned and rolled back over, pulling the blanket over her eyes.

* * *

"Connie!" Anneena squealed and ran over, wrapping her friend in a suffocating hug. "You're back! We're so glad you're okay! There was a search party for you and everything! Where did you go?"

"Umm…" she saw Col behind them and mouthed to him to help her. He shrugged helplessly. Connie scowled and mouthed a sarcastic 'thanks'. She saw him smirk.

"Connie?" Anneena let go of her and looked behind them. "Oh, hey Col."

Col wandered over. "We're going to be late for class- come on." He grabbed Connie's hand and started to drag her away.

"Hey, I'm not done with her! I'll talk about this later Connie." Connie thought she heard a warning tone in her friend's voice. She winced inwardly.

Col dragged them around the corner and out of site. He whispered into her ear. "Has Evelyn said anything about last night?"

"Only to wonder why I was half dressed this morning." Connie blushed. "We were lucky it was Mack that came upstairs."

Col nodded. "Sorry. I guess that was the wrong time to…"

"To do what?" An overly enthusiastic voice made them both jump. Col stepped away from Connie to find Rat listening in, his eyes eager. He silently cursed- everything he said or did lately seemed to be at the wrong moment. He needed to be more careful.

"Nothing." He hooked an arm round Connie's shoulders and started to walk her in the direction of Maths, a class that the three of them shared. Rat tagged along behind them.

"You do know I'm not gonna let this drop, right?" He laughed evilly.

"Yeah- we sort of guessed that," Connie grumbled, making Rat laugh even harder. They went into the classroom and sat on a row- Col sat on Connie's left and Rat plonked himself down on her right, grinning to himself. "Whatever you're thinking," Connie half whispered as the teacher came in, "it's probably wrong."

"Probably," Rat repeated. "But not definitely?"

"Okay- definitely wrong."

Rat shook his head. "I _will_ find out."

The teacher gave them their task, and Connie dug her textbook out her bag. She had to share it with Rat, who had forgotten it, like he did most days. The teacher saw his absence of resources.

"Detention, Mr Ratcliffe."

"Awww, Miss!"

"This is the third time in a row Sean- you really must be more organised."

Connie nodded. "Yes Sean, you must." She ducked Rat's swat at her as she mentioned his real name. "You could be more organised if you tried, instead of stalking me and Col."

"But stalking you two is way more fun," he replied matter-of-factly, pulling out a pen from Connie's pencil case. "Can I borrow this?" he asked before chewing on the lid.

Connie sighed. "Keep it." They worked quietly for about five minutes, before other people in the class started chatting to each other. Rat threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"I can't work in this… this raucous!" He threw his pen down.

"Sean…" came the teacher's warning signal.

"Sorry Miss." He bent his head down and pretended to work. "So Col," he whispered across Connie, "did you have fun last night?"

Col growled. "Shut it."

"Don't growl at me- save that for Connie." Rat laughed at Connie's deepening blush.

"Look- do you want to know what happened last night?" Col asked. Connie's eyes widened as Rat nodded eagerly. Col grabbed her hand under the table. "We worked on our science project. That is all."

Rat laughed out loud, causing the row in front to turn round and stare at him. "Right. So Evelyn wondered why you were half dressed, you were both lucky that Mack came upstairs, and you," he pointed at Col, "think it was the wrong time to… work on a science project?" he raised his eyebrows. "Okay. I get it. What topic are you doing in Science? Reproduction?"

"_Rat_!" Connie and Col both hissed as half the class turned to look at them.

"Everyone- back on task please." The teacher was standing up now, trying to regain order. Heads reluctantly turned back to the work they were doing, or the doodles they were drawing in their margins. Rat turned back to his piece of paper and started doodling a wolf next to his name, ignoring the piercing glares coming from Connie and Col. He laughed to himself.

* * *

Connie weaved with her lunch tray in between the tables, trying to ignore the stares she had thrown in her direction from every table. She had hoped that not everyone knew about her disappearance, and maybe they thought she was off school ill, but obviously word had got out. She heard her name whispered at least six times before she reached her friends' usual lunch table. She squeezed in between Anneena and Jane.

"Awww Connie," Jane gave Connie's shoulder a comforting squeeze, noticing her sad face. "Just ignore everyone." Connie smiled at Jane gratefully- at least someone outside the Society understood how she felt.

"So are you going to tell us where you've been?" Anneena took a sip from her drink carton, tossing her long black braid over her shoulder. Connie glanced up at Col and Rat.

"She doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to," Jane said over Connie's shoulder to Anneena. Connie sighed in relief- she wanted to hug Jane at that moment, she was such a good friend.

Anneena opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Connie wished someone would change the subject.

"So, how's your science project coming along?" Rat raised his eyebrows at Connie.

Jane frowned. "We don't have a science project."

"Connie and Col do. Apparently."

"But they're in my class." Jane looked at Connie. "Please don't tell me I've forgotten an assignment…" Jane started to panic, not wanting her perfect record to be broken.

"It's okay, we don't have a project." Connie paused, trying to think of an explanation to satisfy Rat.

"So what were you doing last night then?"

"Why, what happened last night?" asked Anneena, intrigued by a conversation she didn't understand.

"Err…" Connie glanced from face to face, trying to think of a way out.

"It was a Society thing." Col glared at Rat- hopefully that would stop him asking questions, if he believed it.

And he didn't believe it, but he let the subject drop.

Col's phone started beeping, and he pulled it out his pocket, whilst eating a crisp. "Text?" asked Anneena. He nodded.

"Who is it?" asked Rat, taking his phone off him.

"Oi." Col snatched his phone back, then frowned. "It's Shirley."

"Who's Shirley?" asked Jane.

"Bitchy girl from the Society."

"I didn't know you and Shirley texted." Connie looked directly at Col. He swallowed.

"We don't. But you know her- she has everyone's number…" He trailed off, reading the text. "It's about… that thing we're doing, in the Society… we've got to meet her tomorrow night."

"Oh, hope you didn't have other plans for tomorrow night…" Rat winked at Col.

"Nope." Connie cut him off quickly. "Okay Col- tell me the details later. I'm going to find Mrs Yates to find out what Spanish work I missed whilst I was off." She stood up.

"I'll come with you; I need to ask her something about my homework." Jane stood up and went to dump her tray and Connie's at the side counter.

"I'll see you later," Col gave Connie's hand a squeeze, whilst Rat made a gagging noise. Anneena swatted him over the head.

Jane and Connie left the canteen. As soon as they were out of site, Jane stopped walking, making Connie bump into her. Jane turned to face her.

"Are you really okay?" she asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah- why?" Connie replied innocently. Jane gave a rue smile.

"You disappear off the face of the earth for a few days, then turn up again like nothing happened, and it's not the first time. And now Rat keeps going on about something that happened last night…"

"That's nothing to do with my disappearance," Connie interjected. "And it's nothing anyway."

"Your version of nothing?" Jane raised an eyebrow, and Connie said nothing. "I know something happened- you and Col have both been acting weird today. And I don't know if what happened is a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm just worried about you."

"I know, thanks Jane." Connie gave her a quick hug. "You're a great friend. But I promise, I'm fine."

"Is Col okay?"

"Yeah, we're both fine!"

They carried on walking in silence for a few moments, until they reached the door of the Spanish room. Jane paused before going in.

"Something's changed between you two." She looked Connie directly in the eyes, trying to draw the secret out of her. But Connie said nothing; she just shrugged and attempted to go into the classroom. Jane put her arm across the door.

"Connie- you would tell me if something's bothering you, right?"

Connie nodded. "Of course, you know I would!"

"I mean I know that whatever this is, it's between you and Col, and I don't want to intrude in your relationship or anything, but… I'm worried about you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And I'm not going to. Col respects me too much to do anything to hurt me." She suddenly cut off, realising she'd half given away what this was about.

Jane looked confused for a moment, then understanding dawned in her eyes. She pulled Connie into a hug. "Oh Connie, he didn't try to… do anything, did he?" There was disbelief in her voice. Connie shook her head, and Jane gave her a sceptical look.

"Nothing against my will," Connie replied quietly, and pushed past her into the classroom.

* * *

"So, have I got another training session?" Connie linked her arm through Col's as they walked to the school bus at the end of the day.

"Yeah- they want to give you another go with Tormenta. We're going back to the same part of the moor tomorrow night, to try the same thing." They climbed onto the bus. "Meeting at six- okay?" He took a seat next to the window and she slid in next to him.

"Yup- that's fine." Anneena and Jane soon joined them, and they waved to Rat out the window, as he went to get a different bus home. Jane gave Connie a wary look and Connie rolled her eyes.

"Jane, you don't have to keep watching me as if I'm about to take off again! I promise, I'm fine."

"I know, I know." Jane held up her hands. "I'm just a concerned friend- don't shoot me for it."

"And I'm just a curious friend." Anneena turned round in her seat to face them. "What's going on?"

"_Nothing_!" Connie replied exasperatedly, wondering how long this was going to go on for. Anneena looked taken aback.

"Okay…" she changed the subject. "What are you doing tonight?"

Connie shrugged. "Nothing much. I need something to do actually. Why?"

"Wanna sleep at mine? Mum and Dad are visiting friends up north- I've got the house to myself now Rupa's at uni."

Connie hesitated. She knew that if she went, she'd just get interrogated all night.

"I'll stop," replied Jane. "I'll come over as soon as I get my stuff."

"Okay, same," replied Connie. If Jane was there, Anneena might cut back on the interrogating. "I'll be there for five."

"What are you doing tonight Col?" Anneena asked.

He shrugged, his mind already full of memories from the night before. Connie looked away, knowing what he was thinking.

Anneena looked concerned at Connie, but let it drop. "Well, you're welcome to come round too."

"I might come round for a bit, then go home."

"Sure- I'll see you later then," Anneena stood up as the bus reached her stop.

They said bye to her and she got off.

"Maybe one of us should tell Rat that we're going to Anneena's?" Jane said. "He might feel left out if we don't invite him."

"Yeah- I'll text him."

"See you two later then." They all got off at the same stop, and Jane headed off in the opposite direction to Connie and Col.

Col put an arm round Connie's shoulder and linked his hand with hers. "You okay?"

Connie nodded.

"No you're not."

She sighed. "I'm just not looking forward to more interrogation about 'last night'." She made air quotation marks with her free hand. "It's all they're talking about, which is stupid, 'cause nothing even happened."

Col looked at her.

"Well, nothing much," she carried on. "But that's because your dad walked in… not that something _would_ have happened if he hadn't… or if we'd been home alone…or would it have?"

"What? Connie, you're babbling."

She sighed in frustration. "I'm not; I'm just trying to get my point across."

"Right…"

"So- would something have happened?"

"I'm not following."

Connie halted and pulled away from Col fiercely. "Why are you making this so difficult? Just tell me what you were planning on doing last night when you randomly decided to start taking my clothes off!" she shouted at him across the pavement. A passing old lady on the other side of the street looked over and tutted with disgust.

"Well I don't know why you're shouting at me, 'cause it seemed to me like you enjoyed it!" he yelled back.

"Well _you_ talked me into it!"

"I didn't talk you into anything. We were only having a conversation when you just threw yourself at me."

"Well, didn't you want me to?"

Col opened his mouth to shout back an angry reply, then realised he didn't have one. He was panting from shouting at her; he stayed silent for a moment to get his breath back. Then he finally answered. "I don't know what I want," he admitted, quieter.

Connie blinked, tears stinging her eyes. "Well you better make up your mind. I can't give you what you want unless I know what it is." She stalked off in the direction of her house. Col tried to grab her arm but she shrugged him off and broke into a sprint. He gave up, and went off in the direction of his house, cursing himself all the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this story seems to be jumping around a lot, between Connie/Col and Connie's training and stuff... I need to plan it our properly, but I thought I'd update cos I haven't in ages :D so please review, even if you hate it- I need to know these things! :D**

Connie dumped her sleeping bag next to Jane's in Anneena's bedroom. She looked in the mirror and realised how pale she looked. Jane followed her gaze to the mirror.

"Connie, why are your eyes so red? Have you been crying?"

Connie shook her head; "No, I'm just tired. Have you got any eyeliner?" Anneena dug into a draw and handed Connie a charcoal pencil.

"Did Col get hold of Rat?" Connie shrugged, smoothing the cool liner across her eyelids.

"I don't know- Col might not be coming now."

"What? Why?" Anneena pressed a button on her phone and the screen illuminated her face, highlighting her soft features.

"Umm, some stuff just came up." Connie ran a mascara brush quickly over her lashes and put it away in the drawer. She saw Anneena and Jane share a sceptical look.

"Look Connie, we know that… oh, text from Rat." She read it out aloud. "_Col told me about tonight, sorry I can't come, I have Society stuff._" Anneena looked up at Connie, who shrugged. He must have a meeting with his mentor or something, she thought. "_See you guys tomorrow. Try not to miss me too much- I know that's hard though, but try your best._" Anneena rolled her eyes and put her phone away.

"So, what are we going to do? Watch a film?" Connie traced a finger absent mindedly across the intricate pattern in the wood of the dresser, trying to feel the slight buzz she got when she traced the same pattern on the wood of a tree, but she felt only the cold damp of the dresser.

Jane's voice snapped her back to the present. "Connie!"

"Huh? Sorry."

Anneena and Jane exchanged a quick glance, and came to a silent mutual agreement. They each grabbed one of Connie's wrists and dragged her over to the bed, pulling her down to sit on it.

"You need to talk to us Connie. What's happened?" Anneena's voice was low and urgent, a complete contrast to her usual laid back attitude. Connie looked between the two of them, unsure if they meant about her running away or the awkwardness with Col. "Why isn't Col coming?" _Well, that answered my question_, she thought. She felt a slight relief, as that question was slightly easier to answer than one involving more lies about the Society. But it was only a slight relief- she'd have rather lied about the Society than tell the truth about Col. She didn't feel completely guilty lying about the Society, as she knew she was protecting thousands of creatures. But she just couldn't lie to her best friends about this.

Taking a deep breath, she told them about what had happened last night, staring down at Anneena's pink bed covers the whole time, the blush refusing to fade from her cheeks. She only allowed herself to look up when she felt two sets of arms around her in a group hug.

"It'll be okay, we promise," Jane said for both of them. Anneena nodded.

"Yeah. And besides, you and Col have been going out for ages now, most couples would have already slept with each other a thousand times by now."

Jane glared at Anneena. "_Not helping_!" she hissed.

Anneena shrugged. "But it's true."

Jane opened her mouth to reply when Connie pulled away. "No, it is true. And it's not like I don't want it happen…"

"So you do want to?" Anneena pounced on her words, her eyes eager.

"Well… I don't know. It's not like I really want to, but I don't not want to either."

Jane frowned. "So what about last night?"

Connie shrugged slowly. "I never saw it coming, I'd never even thought about it. Then suddenly he was taking my skirt off, and I just sort of panicked. But then we talked about it, and…" She bit her lip, not sure of what she wanted to say.

"You suddenly wanted to?" Anneena finished for her.

"Yeah- but then he didn't want to. Then Mack walked in anyway. I'm so stupid."

"Why are you stupid?" Jane asked, a puzzled frown pulling her eyebrows together.

"'Cause I never stopped to think where we were, and it could've been Evelyn who walked in."

"That's what happens when you get caught up in a moment- you forget about everything else, and stop thinking rationally."

Anneena raised her eyebrows. "Speaking from experience, Jane?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "No! I don't even have a boyfriend! I'm just saying… you know what I mean."

Connie laughed. "Thanks for the advice guys. You sound like agony aunts." She poked Jane in the ribs as Anneena laughed.

* * *

Col sat crouched against the door, his head leaning back on it. Having knocked on the door several times to no answer, he'd discovered it was open and let himself in. He wasn't even sure why he was here- Connie would probably refuse to talk to him, but he had to get through to her. Now he was sitting listening to every word being said in the bedroom, feeling guilty and hating himself, but unable to tear himself away.

Connie's laugh alerted him to the conversation he'd been eavesdropping on. _"Thanks guys. You sound like agony aunts."_

"_Wait, wait wait…" _Anneena's voice echoed through the wooden door. _"You didn't answer the question. Why isn't Col coming?"_

"_I said he _might _not come. And, well… we sort of fell out on the way home, when I brought up about last night, and he was being deliberately awkward and not answering any of my questions, and then we started yelling at each other, and I stormed off, and…" _Col heard Anneena and Jane shushing her as her voice started to shake. He resisted the urge to go and comfort her as he always did when she was upset. A brief flash of anger surfaced in him, as her words sunk in. _Deliberately awkward_? He hadn't been trying not to answer her, he just didn't trust himself to speak without thinking of an answer first, in case it came out wrong.

"_Do you want us to talk to him?" _That was Jane's voice, as calm and reasonable as ever.

"_No, this is something we need to talk about ourselves… thanks anyway."_

"_Well, he hasn't texted to say if he's coming or not, I'll just text him to see if he is. Don't worry, I won't say anything else." _He heard the tapping of phone keys as Anneena stated composing her message.

Then it hit him.

His phone was on full volume.

"_Okay, it's sent."_ He swore under his breath, pulling his phone out of his pocket to put it on silent mode, but he was too late.

A loud chime rang out a second before he hit the silent button.

* * *

All three girls looked towards the closed oak door at the same time. Anneena and Jane looked at each other in confusion, but Connie's eyes didn't leave the door.

"Wasn't that Col's phone?" Jane whispered.

Without a word, Connie got up and walked slowly towards the door. She opened it without hesitation, to find Col standing up, holding his phone in one hand and running his other through his hair hurriedly. "Err… you left the front door open."

Anneena stood up. "Oh crap, why do I keep doing that? I'd better go close it." She glanced at Jane and then pushed past Connie and Col.

"Er, year, I'll… help you." Jane followed her, squeezing Connie's hand on the way past. "Hi Col."

"She needs help with her front door?" Col asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, you know how the locks, umm… confuse her." Jane stammered, before running down the stairs, leaving Connie and Col alone.

Col put an arm across the doorway to stop Connie following, but she didn't even try to move.

She moved backwards into the room. "We need to talk."

"That's an understatement," Col grumbled, walking in after her and shutting the door behind him. Connie leant against the wooden dresser, looking at him in the mirror.

"I'm sorry." Col looked back at her reflection and received no reply, so he carried on. "I wasn't deliberately not answering you; I didn't even know the answer myself." He walked up to stand behind her.

"I told you- I can't give you what I want unless I know what it is." Connie rested her hands on the wood.

Col's fists clenched. "And that's what the problem is. Our relationship isn't about you trying to please me. I'm not asking for anything."

"Well you seemed to be asking for something last night."

"I don't just want you for sex Connie!" he yelled, not even realising he was shouting. "Why do you suddenly think that? It's never been about that, and now suddenly it is?"

"You're the one who made it about that!" she replied defiantly, spinning round to face him. She felt weird- it was the first time he'd directly said it and it seemed to make it even more real. "We were fine for months, why is it so different now? What happened?"

"You ran away, that's what happened!" He moved closer to her, so she was trapped against the dresser. "And it made me realise how much I fucking love you."

"So?" she whispered, her resolve weakening.

"So, I wanted you to know that. I wanted _you_. I still do." His eyes left hers and he glanced downwards. "But you're not ready. The fact that I had to talk you into it proves that." He rested his forehead on hers and looked back into her eyes. "I just want to go back to the way it was."

"We can't, it won't be the same between us."

Col looked hurt. "Why?"

_Because now I can't have it, I want it!_ her mind screamed. But she just shrugged.

"Connie, the most important thing to me is you; I just want to make you happy."

Connie tried to pull back but she was trapped. She shook her head. "You said our relationship isn't about me trying to please you- well it works both ways. You can't do everything to make me happy, and not do what _you_ want to do," she hinted.

"What are you saying?"

She couldn't think of any other way to say it, so she pushed herself against him and kissed him with every bit of energy she had left, until they were both light headed and dizzy. Col broke away first, his heart pounding against hers, but he didn't let go of her. He tried to push down the longing in the pit of his stomach that the kiss had stirred up inside him- he wouldn't allow himself a repeat of the night before. But he didn't know that Connie had exactly the same feeling as him, which she was trying to get through to him.

"We'd better go and find Anneena and Jane," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling away from her. He made for the door but Connie pulled backwards. "Wait…" she stumbled and fell onto Anneena's bed, pulling Col down with her.

"Was that planned?" he half joked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed, then sighed, frustrated. This really wasn't going well.

"What is it?" Col asked.

She rolled over and laid flat on her back, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. "You know how you tried to talk me into it? It worked," she blurted out.

Col stared at her but she didn't take her eyes off the ceiling. "Are we thinking the same thing?" he whispered slowly. Connie nodded.

Col leant over her to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing the top of her jaw. "Then I look forward to it." He kissed her neck and then got off the bed. "Let's go find Anneena and Jane- see if they've managed to break the door between the two of them." He left the room and Connie heard his footsteps receding down the stairs. She sighed and sat up, trying to make her heart beat at a more normal pace. Failing miserably, she gave up and followed Col downstairs.


End file.
